Deadly Tears
by Inu-yasha-lover-chick
Summary: Kagome is dieing. How could she keep such a thing a secret from Inuyasha... And what happens when she only gets worse... And no one's there to save her... Is it time for Inuyasha to say goodbye? (IYKAGOME)
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I... Dont... own Inuyasha... ((SOB))

Okay, this is my new fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it! Its my first drama. And for once its not going to be fluff!!! Arnt

you so happy! Iv never writen a nonfluff b/4! This shall be my first non fluff... ((sniff)) Im so proud... :) The 1st few

chapters will not be that dramatic... But it will be. I promise. Just wait! Okay, well Ill stop wasting your time now

and give you some stuff that you'll actually need. Here ya go:

Youkai: Full demon

Hanyou: Half demon

Oswari: Sit

Baka: Idiot/stupid

And I cant think of any other words you will need to know. But if I

think of any others that you need to

know then Ill write it in the next chapter. If you have any quistions

about any words, then just ask! Okay, now on to

the fanfic!!!

_Deadly Tears_

Chapter One, The Beginning

Kagome clenched her chest in pain. She took raspy breaths and closed

her eyes until the pain

subsided. Inuyasha and the others looked at her strangely.

"Oi, Kagome, You alright?" She opened her eyes and looked at them with a small smile.

"Yeah,Im fine, Just a - Just a little tired." She looked at Inuyasha,

keeping her

voice calm but quiter than usual.

"Do you think we can stop and reast while? Not very long just -"

Inuyasha folded his

arms and looked away with a glare. He didnt Kagome to know he was

worried about her. She had been getting

tired alot latley, and been sleeping in all the time.

"Feh. Its getting dark anyways. We'll camp out here for the night."

Kagome smiled

and sat down right were she was in exostion.

"Thanks..."

-----------------

Sango looked at the sleeping Kagome worriedly. She noticed

Inuyasha do so also.

"Inuyasha..." He looked over at her and shrugged.

"She said she was just tired." Miroku looked at him then at Kagome.

Her face

was slightly pale. But then agian, So are most peoples when they're

asleep. He payed no mind to it.

"Perhaps Inuyasha, She should go to her own time for awhile? "

" Spare me. Shes fine. Just let her sleep dumbass." Miroku shrugged

and

crawled into the sleeping bag Kaogme had brought him. She had

brought one for all of them, although Inuyasha

rarely used his... if ever.

-----------------

Kagome opened her eyes, it took a moment for the darkness to fade,

and then to focus. She yawned

and stretched. A pain shot through her body, but dissapeared almost as

quikly as it came. She looked around

her surroundings, it was night. She sat up yawning angian, making

sure not to stretch. She was too afraid the

pain would return. Latley she'd been getting alot of those, the pain I

mean. And the tiredness, She was always

tired. Heer eyes didnt seem to be working quite as well either these

days. They would go out of focus for a

moment or two, then return to normal. But that could be consiquince

to the tiredness. Kagome blinked her eyes

a few times and waited for the sting to dissapear. She looked around

agian realizing she was in the hut.

"What the..." She stepped outside and was instantly soaked. She

looked around.

She was in Kaede's village.

"Inuyasha?" Her teeth began to chatter and she wrapped her arms

around herself. The rain was almost ice cold. Inuyasha appeared

before her.

"Kagome? You shouldnt be out here you're -" He looked away with a

blush and covered her with his fire rat coat.

" What are you doing out here? Kaede said you should stay inside."

He picked her up bridal style and ran into the hut, setting her on the

cot. He put the covers over her and touched her forehead.

"Your fevers gone...Good. Do you feel okay now?" She looked at

him confused from under the warm blankets.

"Fever? What? And how exactly did I get here Inuyasha?" He sat

down text to the cot.

" You dont remember?" She was starting to get mad. She had just

wwoken up, in the middle of the might, in a hut that she didnt know

how she got there, and now no one was telling her anything.

"Remember what! The last thng I remember is laying down in my

sleeping bah, in the _woods. _Now tell me Inuyasha!" He looked at her,

his expression unreadable.

"Kaogme... You wouldnt wake up last night, and your head... You

were steaming Kagome... So I - we brought you to Kaede's. She

thinks that you... That you should go to your own time for awhile."

Her mouth dropped. _Is Inuyasha actually telling me to go home? _

She sat up keeping the covers to her chin

"Last night? But that would mean... I slept the whole day? Didnt you

try to get me up? I dont remember anything..."

"I told you, you wouldnt ger up. Kaede says you should go to a

doctor in your time... and the thing is... I think you should too. But

not because Im worried or anything! I just cant have you getting sick

like this, it makes it harder to find the jewels." He looked away trying

to hide his blush. Kagome seemed to be the only person to ever fall to

his coverups. To everyone else it was completly obious that he cared,

and worried about, Kagome. Ka;ogme lookedd to the wall with a sad

'Oh'. Thunder shook the hut, and the wind created an eerie sound.

"I guess I'll go in the morning... Inuysha?" He looked at her expecting

her to say something... he didnt know what.

"Thundercant hurt you right?" He looked at her surprised. She dealt

with demons and monsters almost every day, and she was worried

about a little _thunder_? He crossed his arms and leaned agianst the

cot.

"Feh. Not with me around." If it was thunder she was afraid of, he

would protect her, no matter how small a thing, he would always

protect her.

-----------------

Kaomge heaved her backpack over her shoulder with a grunt.

"Man... This thing keeps...getting...heavier." Sango nodded with a

laugh.

"Youll be back in a week right Kagome?" She nodded and gave a

little laugh.

"You guys dont have to be so worried! Ill be fine. I probally just have

a cold or something." Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms.

"Feh. Spare me. I wasnt worried. You better be back in a week. I dont

want to have to go and get you." She nodded.

"Promise. Bye!"

----------------

Kagome ran to her mom giving her a huge hug. Mrs Higarashi looked

at her startled. She held her an arms length away to study her.

"Kaogme? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Fudal

Era with your friends." Kagome nodded and sat down in one of the

kitchen chairs.

"I was. But I seem to have a cold, So I had to come home, and now I

gotta see a doctor, get medicine, get beter, then go hunt jewel shards."

Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Well, other thatn all theat, how are you, and what have you all been

up to?" She shrugged and yawned.

"You know. The usual. Fighting weid demons and collecting jewel

shards." Kagome had said it so casually, it caused her mother to

laugh.

"Do you realize you are the only teenager in this time period who can

say that with a straight face?" Kagome laughed, realizing how how

true that was. Her laughter was cut short. She tried to suck in arit, but

found there was none. The room began to spin, and Kagome's

mother's voice began to fade away. Suddenly there was only darkness.

---------------

Beep, Beep, Beep... Kagome opened her eyes for the second time that

week haveing no clue where she was. She looked to her left to

discover what was making the annoying 'Beep'. A monitor sat there,

little sqiggly lines running through it.

"Miss Higarashi! You're awake! Good, so glad to see you in better

health than you were a few days ago. Ill tell you, you gave your

mother quite a scare." Kagome looked at the stranger speaking to her.

She wore all white, and held a needle in her palm. The woman folled

Kagome's stare.

"Oh, not to worry sweety... This isnt for you, its for the man next

door. Hes ing pretty nasty shape. You should have seen him a few

days ago... He arrived here just a day after you. Ill tell you, _that_ was a

sight to see. And the woman down the hall, well -" Kagome didnt

have to know this woman to know she was a gossiper.

"Umm... Excuse me... But where am I?? The woman looked at her

startled, but then became knowing.

"Oh yes. I suppose you wouldnt remember would you? you're in

Tokyo Emergency Hospital.l Youve been here for a days now."

Kgome looked around her, her gaze drifting back to the monitor.

" Why am I here? What happened?" The tag on the womans uniform

read Nurse Blforniaee.

"Couldnt tell you dear. Im just the nurse, But the doctor can. Oh! And

here she is! Ill be talking to you later Miss Higarashi! Bye bye!" With

that, she walked out the door just as another walked in. She smiled at

here and loked at trhe monitor marking a few things down on her pad

of paper she held. Kagome glanced at her tag.

"Doctor KinTinshi?" She looked up at her.

"Yes Miss Higarashi?"

"Um... Why am I here?" KinTinshi looked at here sadly as if realizing

she didnt know something important.

"Well Miss... You passed out a few days ago and were taken here.

Your mother will explain the rest. I should not be the one to discuss it

with you." Kagome nodded, pretending to understand. The doctor

looked at her with a sad expression confusing her even more.

"Hold out your arm please." She did so as the doctor took her blood

pressure. She shook her head and jotted a few more things down on

the pad of paper she held.

"Visiting hours just began. Your mother should be in any moment.

Would you like me to stay until she arrives?" What was up with all

the sad expressions? _Am I supposed to know something I dont? _

Kagome shook her head with a polite smile as the doctor walked out

the door giving her one last sympethetic look. It was becoming farley

annoying.

--------------

Mrs Higarashi pulled Kagome into a bear hug as soon as she saw she

was awake.

"Oh Kagome!" Kagome smiled. Even in a strange place a mothers hug

created comfort for her. She pulled herself out of the hug and looked

her mother in the eye very seriously.

"Mom. Why am I here? Whats wrong with me?"

"You mean... Dr. KinTinshi didn't tell you?" Kagome shook her head.

"She said that you should be the one to tell me. Mom! Tell me!" Her

mother began to cry and hugged Kagome to her again, soaking her

hospital gown.

"Oh my poor baby! My poor baby!" She kept repeating the same thing

until Kagome demanded to know.

Kagome's mother wiped her eyes and took a deep, heavy breath as if

to prepare herself for the worst.

"Kagome sweety..." she took her hand and looked into Kagome's

worried eyes.

"You have Animelia (a/n: I got that from my cousin's fic.)

disease...It's very rare, and there's no cure...You're dying..."

---------------

hehehe... I am so evil. Now you'll have to wait for the next chapter to

see what happens! You know

what... Im not going to give you the next chapter unless I get _at least_

15 reviews. So you people better get

writeing. Flames and everything welcome. REVIEW!


	2. A New Day

Disclaimer: How many times must you break my heart b/4 you stop tormenting me... I do not own Inuyasha...

Hello every one. Okay, I have a quistion for all of you. Does fluff mean quick romance, or just plain romance? What I meant in the last chapter, is this is my 1st fic that Kagome and Inuyasha dont end up together quikly. Just thought I would make that clear to you all. Oh, and I opaligize for the many mistakes I made in the last chapter... and this one... And all future chapters... :) Okay, now to answer reviews...

- Kattykat: I was not copying you, I am sorry if you thought I was. I apologize. You know the rest of what I would say b/c I have already told you.

-Shellfire- Thank you. And yes, they are honest mistakes! :) Why on earth would I do that on purpose? About Kagome... I cant make any promises... Youll just have to keep reading to find out now wont you?

I CANT BELIEVE IT!!! THOSE ARE THE ONLY REVIEWS I GOT!!!??? Please pple... Take 2 seconds out of your day to make me feel loved... And review. :D

Anything you need to know, just ask! Oh, and I am sorry about b/4 for all those who tried to review and could not. I got your emails. I was not aware that I had it to where only pple who were members could review. Very sorry! But you should be able to review now. And yes I am spelling people pple like that on perpose, but if I do it in the story, Im not. :)

Chapter Two A new day

Kagome stuffed the tissue box into her backpack and jumped into the well. Inuyasha waited on the other side.

"Wench! Took you long enough! Damnit! We could have found all the jewel shards by now!" Kagome shrugged and walked past him.

"Sit" Sango ran up to her with a worried expression.

"So... What did the doctor say?" The others looked at her eagerly expecting an answer. She stopped walking and looked to the ground. _I have to tell them... But... I cant... not now... _She looked back up with a smile.

"Oh it was nothing. Just a little case of the flu! Nothing to be worried about..." They all let out breaths they hadnt known they were holding. Inuyasha took a deep breath. She had worried him. Weither she like it or not, she had worried him.

"Kagome, you better now?" She smiled at him nodding. _How can I tell him..._

--------

Mrs. Higarashi paced back and forth in the kitchen chewing her nails.

"Oh dad! How am I supposed to tell Sota?" Kagome's grandfather got up from the kitchen table and wrapped his arm around his distressed daughter. She hugged him and began sobbing.

"Oh daddy!Shes my daughter! And she's- she's-" He looked down at her taken aback. She hadnt called him daddy since her husband died. This was obviously getting to her badly. (a/n duh.) He though of how he would feel if it were his own daughter, he loved Kagome, but it was not like the love of a mother or parent. That kind of love was slightly different. Stronger I suppose. He held back tears as he led her down the hall to her room.

"There there sweety... Let me tell Sota... You just stay here and rest." She nodded and sniffed her nose as she climed into bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forhead.

"Thanks daddy..." She yawned and closed her eyes egsosted from the lack of sleep due to worrying.

"Just wake me up if you hear from the doctor." He nodded and left the room leaving her to cry herself to sleep..

-------

Shippo jumped up and down on the cat demons back. Kirara meowed and layed down enjoying the unintended massage. But Shippo jumped off once he saw Kagome walking to the springs.

Kagome eased herself into the water with a sad sigh. Everyone thought she was better, but they didnt know the half of it. She rubbed her sore neck, but the pain stayed. She felt tears begin to form but quickly blinked them away. She wasnt going to cry over this. If she was meant to die, then so be it. A stick cracked behind her.

"Miroku you per- Shippo?" Shippo jumped in the water next to her with a splash.

"Kagome! While you were gone Inuyasha kept beating me up!" She glared.

"He did did he? Well someones gonna get sat a few times today, and he just so happens to be a hanyou." Shippo smiled and began swimming and splashing. Kagome laughed, but it didnt meat her eyes. Not that Shippo noticed.He was to busy enjoying his trumph in getting Inuyasha in trouble. Kagome got out of the hot springs and got dressed. Shippo following.

"Are you gonna sit Inuyasha now?"

"I guess so..." The anger that she once felt during times as such, was gone. Replaced by a hole. A dark, black hole, destoring all in its path, called death.

---------

Inuyasha sat in a tree thinking about Kikyou. _Why would she want to kill Kagome?_ He know now that she did, for he had witnessed her try himself. It couldnt because she was jealus, She hated him. _But then...Why?_

"Sit." Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. (a/n Dirt, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Dirt. I assume you two know each other?)

"What the hell! Wad I do!" Kagome rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"While I was gone you picked on Shippo." Inuyasha clenched his fists and glared at the little fox demon cowering behind Kagome's leg.

"Why that little snitch... Ill-" Shippo scurried away terrified for his life.

"Sit. Do nothing. Stop harassing him Inuyasha." He got back up grumbling as he did so. He hated how she had the power to defeat him with only a word, when demons could not defeat him even with a powerful sword. She smiled as he got up knowing she had won. Inuyasha glared at her and went out of focus for a momment.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you alright?" She opened her eyes surprised to see Inuyasha right in her face. There was a hand on her cheek, she touched it and was startled to discover it was not her own. She stopped leaning on the tree and walked a few feet away from it.

"Yeah. Yes, Im-Im fine Inuyasha... I was just thinking." He looked at her worried.

"Are you sure? Your eyes... They, it was like you couldnt see me."

"I said Im fine okay! Gosh. Why does everyone keep asking me if Im okay! U said Im fine!" She glared and stomped off knowing Inuyasha could hear her sobbing, but no tears fell. She refused to let them fall. She sat under a tree when she knew she had left Inuyasha's sight. _Now Inuyasha must no somethings wrong... I have to tell him... Just,Just not now... _Inuyasha jumped out of the tree Kagome sat under puzzled after he had seen her distuat (a/n sp?) face. _But I know I smelled her tears.... What could Kagome have been thinking about so intently... That she couldnt even see me? ........._

----------

Kagome liiked at Kaede out of the corner of her eye. She was the only one who had not asked her if she was okay. Which could only mean one thing.

"You know dont you?" Kaede nodded and turned face her.

"That I do child."

"Why didnt you tell them then?" Kaede looked at her sadly.

"I thought ye should be the one to tell them. Tis not up to me to diside who knows and who doesnt. Tis up to ye." Kagome nodded walking out of the hut taking the hint but not planning on using it. She turned to face Kaede.

"You wont tell anyone right?" Kaede nodded.

"But ye should tell them soon." Kagome nodded not truly meaning it. She couldnt bring herself to tell them the awful truth. How could she? How can one just waltz up to another and say, "I'm dying"? Kagome sighed. "I don't even know how much time I have left.."

----------

Miroku hummed to himself as he watched Sango bend over to pet Kirara. "Ah... This is the life..." He leaned against a rock and watched his hand slowly drifting forward.

"Miroku?" His hand shot backwards.

"It wasn't me!" Sango turned and gave him a strange look.

"What wasn't you?" He put a hand behind his head and gave a nervous smile and laughed.

"Nothing... Now what was it you wanted my dear?" She sat down next to him with a sigh.

"Well..." She laid her chin on her hands.

"I know she says she's fine, but.... do you think there's something wrong with Kagome?" Miroku smiled at her sweetly, scooting closer.

"Sango-chan... would you not behave as such if you were in love with Inuyasha?" She smiled and sat up straight, becoming happy now that she didn't have to worry about Kagome.

"You're right, I guess-" She looked down at the hand that lay on her chest. Her eye began to twitch as she looked up at Miroku's innocent face. She clentched her teeth and counted to ten mentally.

"Miroku..." She smacked him so hard he fell backwards. He looked at her deviously.

"I'm sorry Sango, but that slayer outfit does wonders for your figure." She glared at him and stomped off towards Kaede's village to get something else on. Miroku could faintly hear her mumbling to herself.

-----------

That night Kagome woke with a clentching headache. Her head throbbed as she got up to go get some water from the springs. When she reached the water she knelt down beside it and looked at her refelction. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face flushed. She groaned. "Great... now I have a fever..." She looked back down at her reflection with a sigh and splashed it away. The water seemed to get closer until it engulfed her. The breaths she took were of water as it suffocated her. The waters were black, but soon not even the moonlight shined in her eyes. Just complete darkness.

-----------

Kirara nudged the still Kagome with her nose. Kagome opened her eyes coughing uncontrolably while water spewed out her mouth. She took dep breaths clenching her chest.

"Kirara... I dont know what happened I just... Dont tell anyone." Kirara meowed as a reply as Kagome climbed onto her back with a heavy intake of breath once more.

---------

Kagome handed Kirara the shot note explaining why she left. It wasnt the truth, but it would work.

_Dear Everyone,_

_Sorry I had to sneak and leave so soon. (Inuyasha hates when I go, so I had no choice) I have a BIG math test that I have to take. Ill be back in a bit. Inuyasha, DONT FOLLOW. See you in a week or two!_

_Kagome_

---------

Inuyasha growled and riped the note to peices. Sango glared and crossed her arms.

"We were going to read that." Miroku nodded and asked what it said.

"Damn wench! Telling me not to follow her! Like that'll work. Im going to get Kagome." Miroku shook his head and layed a hand on his shoulder.

"If Kagome advised for you not to follow, then I would not."

"Well I dont see any ears on your head, so its obvious you're not!" Sango sighed. _He never listens to reason._

"You'll get sat" Inuyasha snorted.

"Feh. Spare me." He sat down and looked away.

"I'lll give her a week."

---------

The doctor tisked and looked at his notepad dissaproovingly. Kagome sat up straighter in the hospital bed waiting for him to tell her something bad. Instead he set the notepad down and told her he would be back. Then he left to go speak with her mother. Kagome glanced at the notepad curiously. _I shouldnt... but.... _She jumped off the bed and snatched up the litttle pad. Her eyes scanned over it. She lay it back the way the doctor had left it , and climbed back onto the bed, the hole in heart ripped larger.

Doctor KinTinshi walked in with a smile picking up his notepad.

"Well Kagome... It seems you're getting better." Kagome only wanted to rip the fake smile off her face, but instead pretended to want to jump for joy. Kagome's mother walked in with eyes bloodshot. It was obvious she had been crying, But she had dried her eyes. Kagome smiled at her mother.

"Hello sweety. Ready to go home?" Kagome nodded and jumped off the bed once agian. The doctor nodded to say bye then began talking to Mrs Higarashi in hushed tones Kagome could not hear.

"Go wait in the car honey. Ill only be a minute."

----------

Kagome picked up her pillow and threw it at her bedroom wall. _How could this happen? How? _She layed down on her bed and looked at the ceiling thinking of what the notepad had said. It was hard to understand, due to all the big word doctors use, But Kagome knew perfectly well what it all meant. She had only a few weeks to live. They were all lying to her, telling her she was gitting better, so that she would be under no stress. Stress would speed the process. She turned over onto her side and pretended to be asleep when her mother walked in.

"Kagome... Are you awake?" Kagome made no noise or movement. Mrs Higarashi kissed her on the forhead and Kagome felt something wet hit her check. Her mother sniffed and said something sounding much like a prayer, then left the room. Kagome wiped the tear her mother had left her away. She knew. Her own mother knew and wasnt telling her daughter she had only a few weeks to live? Kagome clenched her fists in anger but then she loosened them. Her mother only wanted her to be happy. She didnt want her to know she was dieing. Kagome gave a small smile. She only wanted to spend more time with her only daughter. Something stress wouldnt allow.

---------

Sota looked across the table at his sister sadly. She smiled at him and took a bite of her omlette. He tried his but couldnt swollow it down. Would you if your big sister was dieing? Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Everyone was staring at her. It wasnt like she was just gonna peal over dead, mid omlette. Doctor KinTinshi had said she had a few weeks. Not _hours._ She smiled at them all pretending not to notice, and forced down another peice of omlette. Each peice was making her more and more sick. But she had to eat it for their sake. The silence was almost deafining. She had to make conversation before she went insane.

"So... Im going back to Inuyasha later...umm.... Is there anything you want me to ah...tell him?" Her mother looked at her curiously.

"What on earth would we want to tell him?" Kagome shrugged. It had been the only thing she could think of at the time. She forced down another bite feeling slide forcefully down her throat.

"I dont know... Um... Maybe hi?" Sata smiled.

"Tell him I said to keep onbeing awesome." Kagome smiled at him. It was so sweet how her little brother looked up to Inuyasha. She couldnt see why. He was insinsiteve, imature, reckless, imature, greedy, oh, and imature. But it was sweet all the same. Besides, Inuyasha had his good points. He could be sweet, He was protective, though sometime overly, handsome, Reckless, which could be a good thing sometimes, funny, and he always smelled good. But she doubted Sota looked up to him for those reasons. She sighed and leanded her chin in her hands. _Im gonna miss him..._

"Kagome? Kagome!" Her mother waved a hand infront of her face and picked up Kagome's plate placing it in the sink.

"Huh?" She looked around. Everyone had finished eating and had left the room. She blushed. She had been so busy daydreaming about Inuyasha she didnt notice them leave. Her mother continued doing the dishes, not looking at her.

"Honey, your Grandfather and I talked it over... And we dont think you should go back to th Fudal Era." Kagome's mouth dropped and she looked at her mothers back as if it were a dancing Hawian pig.

"What?" Her mother still refused to look at her. She didnt want to see the pain in her daughters eyes. She knew the Fudal Era was like a second home to Kagome.

"Well... You fighting all those monsters and demons... Its just... just so unsafe. We dont think you should go back." But if she didnt go back, How was she supposed to tell them all bye?

"But I -" Her mother turned to face her finially, eyes filled with sadness and worry.

"Please Kagome... I worry about you..." Kagome nodded, not wanting to see her mother look at her in such a way. _Oh I see... Shes afriad the demons and stuff will cause to much stress... But then whats this gonna do? _

For the next few nights Kagome tried to sneek out to the Fudal Era, But it seemed no one slept. They always caught her at the door, and she always claimed to be letting Buyo out. Frieday night was the worst. She threw up five times, and passed out once. None of them knew this of course, or she would have emidiatly been rushed to the hospital She had stayed in her room, or bathroom, not wanting them to worry thrm by telling she was getting worse. Though she was sure it was obvious. A knocking came at her window. She jumped but saw it was Inuyasha. She smiled and ran to the window pulling it open.

"Inuyasha!" He glared and grabbed her arm.

"Damnit! Come on!" She nodded abd grabbed her backpack while scribling something down on a peice of paper and laying it on her bed.

"Hurry up!" Kagome told him to keep quite. It was the middle of the night and she didnt want to wake anyone. Inuyasha 'Feh'ed as she climbed on his back. They jumped out the window and ran to the well. Kagome held back tears knowing she would have to tell him the truth soon. Tell him that sooner rather than later, she wasn't going to wake up to a new day.

-

-

-

Okay. There chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. Now please take only a few seconds out of your life, and review. Yes I know I lied about the hole 15 reviews thing... But I had to post it.... Or else I wouldnt be able to find the time to. Please review! You know what, we can make my mistakes a game, and whoever finds the most of them, wins. The prize you ask? Well Ill tell you a little part of whats going to happen in my story. Something very juicy. :) Ok, let the games begin! Just start to review, and we'll see who wins! :) The next chapter might take me a little longer to review. Iv got a lot of stuff I have to do, but Ill update as soon as I can! REVIEW!!!!


	3. Weakness fades the sun

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha... Now shut up about it and stop bugging me.

Ok. Now to say a few things...

Thank you all so much for reviewing. I really aprieciate it. :) Ok... Well I dont have that much to say this time... so

we'll just cut to the chase.

- amber- Well... what can I say? You'll just have to wait and see.

- claire- Thank you! I found a few things myself that I could approve on... but, oh well :)

- DawnRising- Thanks! Well... here's the next chapter!

- Kina- Wait until you see how this one is.... mumbles man... You wanna talk about a good cliff hanger...

- Kasatka- Yeah...I know.... poor Kagome...... Man, Im leaving myself in suspence!

- katty-kat- Thanks. And you're right... I was very nervous while writing it... I was afriad no one would like it!! Silvertails? nope... never heard of her.... Ill have ta check her storys out though! :) I guess great minds think alike!! lol :)

Now to the story!!!

-

-

-

Chapter Three: weakness fades the sun

Inuyasha cursed and hit the tree agian with tetsiaga. Miroku watched in wonder.

"Thats how you keep tetsiaga sharp?"

"Yeah. And how I get firewood. Where's Kagome?" Miroku thought a moment.

"I believe she is bathing with Sango. I would be there... but...." He looked down at Shippo who had been following him. Shippo shrugged.

"Sango told me to keep an eye on him." Inuyasha moved to another tree slicing it down.

"You do that."

--------------

Sango sighed and sank into the warm water next to Kagome. She sighed agian and closed her eyes enfoying the steamyness. Kagome shivered even in the heated water.

"Kagome?" Her teeth began to chatter, but Sango didnt see, for she still had her eyes closed enjoying the luxury of the steamy waters.

"Y - Yes S -Sango?" Kagome sank herself deeper into the water trying to heat herself. Sango sighed agian and opened her eyes.

"You care about Inuyasha right?"

"Y - Yeah. I-I suppose." Sango smiled. The chattering disapeared and Kagome felt the ice around her begin to melt and be replaced by warm water.

"Kagome... Would you say you _love _him?" Kagome laughed and climbed out of the water.

"No. I care for Inuyasha...but I dont _love_ him." Sango shrugged and closed her eyes once agian.

"Im gonna stay here for awhile longer Kay Kagome?" Kagome dressed and began walking to the sacred tree.

"Yeah. Whatch out for Miroku."

"Shippo is." Kagome rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Okay, whatever."

------------

Inuyasha glared down at Kagome from up in the tree. She sighed and touched the God Tree closing her eyes. _Heh. Like I would ever be in love with Inuyasha.... _She remembered seeing him pinned to there atat the tree in front of her. He had looked to be sleeping so peacefully...

"Whatcha doin down there Kagome?" Kagome shot her hand away from the tree and opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha! W-What are you..." She leaned agianst the tree becoming abruptly exosted. She took deep breaths and closed her eyes. Inuyasha jumped down and stood infront tof her grabbing her shoulders.

"Kagome? Kagome!" She opened her eyes to see him, he was blurry and swaying. Her head slumped to the side. Her mouth moved as she told Inuyasha she was fine, just a little tired.No sound came out, her lips moved, trying to form words, But she still remained silent. He slowly began to come to focus. Inuyasha let go of her shoulders as she slip down the trunk of the tree fallling to her knees. Inuyasha knelt down beside her taking her face in his hands.

"Kagome! Look at me damnit!" Her eyes rolled behind her head then went back to focus. Her voice came out softly and quitley.

"Inuyasha? ...." He nodded looking at her worriedly.

"What happened?" She shook her head which was hard to do because Inuyasha had his hands there making sure she didnt droop her head.

"Nothing.... Im just... really tired." He removed his hands and glared at her.

"Thats bullshit Kagome! Damnit! Now tell me what the hell happened!" Kagome looked away.

"I-I cant..."

"Why the hell not!" She glared at him and clentched her fists.

"Because-Because I dont know okay!" Inuyasha shook his head and tried to pick her up. She pushed him away.

"I can walk! I told you! Im just... Im just tired." Inuyasha stayed beside her as she walked to Kaede's, limping slightly.

----------

Kaede looked sideways at Inuyasha who sat on the cot watching her make Kagome warm tea.

"Inuyasha. Ye should not be in here." She glanced at Kagome who had a quilt covering her chest.

"I need to look over Kagome." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"I wont look." Kagome glared at him.

"Sit." BAM. Kaede shook her head.Inuyasha glared.

"Ill be right outside."

----------

Mrs Higarashi (a/n Did I spell that right? I dont think I did...) read read the note for the fiftyth time feeling terror streak through her once agian.

_Mom and Everyone,_

_Sorry I had to leave so quikly! But I have a history project due soon and Yumi and I have to work on it together. We thought we'd just go to the mountians for some air. Dont worry about me! Ill be back soon! _

_Love always,_

_Kagome_

She hugged her father and cried into his shoulder.

"Dad... What if she... The stress dad!" He patted her shoulder.

"You read the note. She's at the mountains. No stress there! She'll be fine, there's lots of fresh air there."

-----------

Kagome groaned remembering the note she had left her family. It was all a lie. She wasnt at the montians,and she was going to be going through alot of stress here. She only hoped her mom fell for the lie. Kagome didnt want her to worry. She knew how pathetic of a lie it was, but maybe her mom would fall for it. Kaede handed Kagome her shirt bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Thanks... so...." Kaede looked away and took a sip of her tea. Kagome drooped her head and looked at the ground.

"Oh... Is it that bad?" Kaede nodded and took another sip.

"Ye should tell them... Before it's to late Kagome." Kagome nodded.

"I know... How much timedid I lose?"

"Ye lost at least a week." Kagome nodded and walked out of the hut. Inuyasha looked at her anxiously.

"So?"

"I told you... Im just tired..." Inuyasha looked shocked, but had no choice but to believe her. Her hair fell over her eyes leaving only a dark shadow where her eyes were as she walked away with her head down. _So I only have about two weeks left..._

---------

Miroku looked at Sango curiously as she hummed while cooking. Sango smiled over at him and asked him to try the rabit soup. She laughed when he burned his tounge.

"I told you it was hot." He smiled.

"Would you kiss it and make it all better?" Her smile turned to frown and she slapped him.

"Ill take that as a no." She nodded with a glare and began stirring the soup agian. Kagome walked past them her head still down. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances then looked back at Kagome.

"Lady Kagome. Are you alright?" Kagome spoke quitly.

"Im fine... I just... Need some alone time..." They nodded as she walked into the deepness of the woods. _I dont want to be alone...After all this... Ill be alone... Forever..._

---------

Inuyasha stopped and looked around where Sango and Miroku stood.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango smiled.

"Alone time." Inuyasha started walking in the direction of the God tree. Miroku shook his head and stepped in front of him.

"Inuyasha. Kagome wishes to have some 'Alone time' Which means she wants to be alone."

"Feh." He stepped around Miroku and kept walking. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Which means she doesnt want to be with you." Inuyasha kept walking.

"Spare me."

---------

Kagome sighed and walked around the tree. _I need to tell them... I HAVE to tell them..._ She leaned agianst the tree with a heavy breath, controlling her tears._ I only have a little time left... soon...soon I wont be able to see the others ever agian... Why did this have to happen to me? .... Why?_ She hugged her knees to her chest and barried her head in her arms.

"So wench. You are finally alone. You dont know how long Iv been waiting for this." Kagome looked up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Kikyou?" Kikyou smiled shooting Kagome in the chest before she could even scream. Kagome fell unconcious, not being able to whistand the blow in her current state.

---------

Inuyasha sniffed the air, the scent of dicay and death swarmed around him with a mixture of Kagome...and blood.

"Damnit! Kikyou! You better not hurt Kagome or Ill-" _Ill what? Kill her?_ But how could he kill someone he once loved? He shook the thoughts away and focused on the scent following them.

--------

Kagome could feel it. Her heart wasnt beating gast enough. She was loosing to many beats. She took deep breaths. _Calm down. Think of something normal... something special._ Trying hard to forget where she was and why. She consintrated deeply. Images ran through her mind causing her to smile.

_Sota, mom, and grandpa playing catch with her, Sango telling her secrets, Miroku being so perverted it was funny, Shippo and Kirara playing tag. Inuyasha walking, Inuyasha smiling, smirking, yelling, getting sat. Inuyasha hugging her. Inuyasha protecting her, Inuyasha saving her, Inuyasha-_

"How about Inuyasha kissing me? Hmm? Will that make you smile?" Kagome shot her eyes open looking at Kikyou. She had given up trying to untie herself hours before, now she only lay on the filthy cot naked and cold. She stared at Kikyou.

"You can-"

"Yes. Your mind isnt all that hard to read. Neither was his. The only difference between the two of you, is he gets what he wants."

_He? Who's he?_ Kouga walked up to her a grin on his face. Kagome smiled.

"Kouga! It's you! Quikly, untie me!" Kikyou laughed from behind them.

"Oh no wench. I think not. You see, Kouga and I had something else in mind."

----------

Inuyasha stopped. Kagome and Kikyou's scent just ended. He tried all four directions, but could not seem to find it. They had just vanished. Suddenly a cry echoed through the woods, reaching Inuyasha's ears.

"Kagome!" He ran blindly trying to follow the cry, but it disapeared, just as her scent had.

-

-

-

Okay. There you have it.Im so sorry for how long it took me to review!!! Please forgive me! (screams as you chase after me with a knife yelling never.) lol. The next chapter is sooooo juicy. I could mean romance wise or action wise or drama wise or- Oh just freakin read it and find out. :) Well I must get to updating the next chapter! REVIEW THIS ONE NOW!!!! Thank you. Oh, and Im sooooooo sorry about how short this chapter is, and Im sorry to say the next one will be also. SORRY! But I shall promise you now, chapter five will be longer!!!! Review Review Review!!!!!!!!! :)


End file.
